


family

by lee_dongmins



Series: the park family [3]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 09:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13163649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lee_dongmins/pseuds/lee_dongmins
Summary: jinwoo wakes to a harsh weight dropping on his chest rather abruptly, knocking the air out of his lungs just slightly and no doubt indicating that sanha had woken up. he lets out a grunt, opening his eyes quickly and confirming his thought, sanha’s grinning face above him.“appa, wake up! wake up, it’s christmas! santa came, appa, hurry!”





	family

**Author's Note:**

> a v short (and late i'm sorry) christmas one shot which might suck a lil bc i've been so tired whenever i write it. also i still suck at titles bear w me bc this one makes little sense LOL, hope you enjoy!!

jinwoo wakes to a harsh weight dropping on his chest rather abruptly, knocking the air out of his lungs just slightly and no doubt indicating that sanha had woken up. he lets out a grunt, opening his eyes quickly and confirming his thought, sanha’s grinning face above him.

“appa, wake up! wake up, it’s christmas! santa came, appa, hurry!”

jinwoo is unable to get a word out before sanha is continuing on his stampede, shifting off of jinwoo’s chest only to try to move on to myungjun next to his father in bed.

“mj, wake up! santa came, it’s _christmas_!”

the four year old jumps up and down on the bed a few times for effect, clearly oblivious to and uncaring of  the fact that it’s so early in the morning it’s still dark outside.

“sanha, baby, c’mere,” jinwoo mutters tiredly, a small smile on his face as he pulls the four year old into his chest.

“ _appa_ ,” he insists as he lays down carefully on his father’s chest, “santa came.” his voice is near a whine, a small frown playing on his lips as he looks up at jinwoo.

“yeah jinjin,” he hears myungjun’s voice coming from next to him, finally, teasing, “ _santa came_.”

sanha eagerly slides to the middle of the bed, laying down right between myungjun and jinwoo and snuggling up to both of them equally.

jinwoo had been worried, when him and myungjun had started dating, about how sanha might take it; and for the first couple of weeks he kept them apart, just until he knew myungjun a little better. it wasn’t that he didn’t _trust_ myungjun around sanha, the man was a paediatrician and obviously good with kids, if how well sanha had behaved in his office was any indication.

he had just never dated since he’d adopted sanha, and even though he knew sanha was just this side of too young to understand, still, he didn’t want to bring anyone into his life who might not _stay_ for very long; simply because sanha became attached to people quite easily and jinwoo knew he would probably be upset if myungjun came and then simply went.

once he knew myungjun a little better, though, he knew that he needed to introduce him and sanha, again, because sanha was the number one person in his life and jinwoo’s number one priority. as much as jinwoo liked myungjun, if anything had gone wrong with him and sanha, jinwoo’s _only_ concern would’ve been his son, because sanha was jinwoo’s whole life.

now, months later, myungjun meant the world to him, too, just in a different way; because while myungjun _meant_ the world to him, sanha _was_ his world, regardless of whether myungjun was around or not. it was nice, though, knowing the two got along so well and that sanha liked him so much.

sanha quickly becomes bored of laying in bed between them, though, and eventually begins whining about wanting to open presents about three minutes later. myungjun giggles as he does, beginning to sit up and running his fingers through his messy bedhead.

“wake up, jinwoo,” he jokes, poking his boyfriend on the nose as sanha laughs along with him, mimicking his actions in different places on his father’s face.

“yeah,” the boy agrees with giggles falling from his lips, “wake up, appa.”

jinwoo shakes his head amusedly, following myungjun and sitting up from bed, watching as sanha jumps onto the floor and excitedly tugs on his and myungjun’s hands.

he follows for a few moments before scooping sanha up into his arms unexpectedly, causing the four year old to let out a shriek and begin giggling as jinwoo carries him out to the living room quickly.

“i’m going to make coffee, want some?” myungjun stands beside the opening in the walls which connects the living room to the kitchen.

jinwoo nods, focus mainly on sanha, “please. i’ll try and stall out here.”

myungjun hums as a response, trailing into the kitchen in search of caffeine, a necessity for him in the morning. myungjun’s pyjama pants are slightly too long, the bottoms of them dragging on the ground, and his shirt is one of jinwoo’s old ones-- an iron man shirt bin had bought him for christmas a few years earlier.

sanha sits directly in front of the tree, looking at the presents scattered underneath and around it. his hair is a mess on his head, and jinwoo has half a mind to book him a haircut because it’s starting to get long.

“appa,” he mutters, turning to look at his father sitting on the couch.

“yes, baby?”

“did santa bring minhyuk gifts, too? did he bring _everyone_ gifts?” sanha’s eyebrows are furrowed as he thinks about the question himself, only just beginning to understand the idea of santa this year for the first time.

as jinwoo explains that santa brings gift to everyone in the world, myungjun returns, a small smile on his face as he carefully carries a mug in each hand. he hands one to jinwoo, sitting down next to him on the couch and watching sanha.

“can i open my presents now, appa?” sanha’s eyes are wide in excitement, hands inching slowly towards one of the many boxes with his name on them under the tree. 

jinwoo nods, a small grin on his lips, “of course.”

“start with your stocking,” myungjun encourages, placing his mug down on the coffee table and standing up to hand it to sanha.

he sits down on the floor next to where they had hung the stockings, sanha instinctively falling into myungjun’s lap and letting him run his fingers through the boy’s hair, flattening it over his forehead.

the stocking is filled with only a few things, some fun things like chocolate and sidewalk chalk, a pair of slippers because he had insisted on wanting to match myungjun a few weeks earlier, and then basic necessities, like a new toothbrush, toothpaste and even pororo bubble bath which myungjun had managed to find.

he insists myungjun and jinwoo open their stockings next, impatiently waiting for them to remove the few things they have inside before he continues on, wanting to open his presents that are wrapped.

there aren’t very many, jinwoo didn’t want to be the parent who _overly_ spoiled their kids on christmas, but he also wanted to have a reasonable amount of things for sanha to open. he’d stuck to the idea dongmin had given him, with buying sanha at least one thing from a few different “categories” as dongmin had called them. he’d picked out something to wear, something to read, and something fun, and insisted myungjun not buy sanha too many things, either, because he knew sanha would also be getting gifts from dongmin and bin, from myungjun’s parents, and from his own parents; which would mean more gifts than the boy would need.

jinwoo had, of course, gotten him more than just _one_ thing from each of dongmin’s suggestions. In opening his gifts sanha excitedly unwrapped a stack of books, some new pyjamas and other clothes he had tossed over his shoulder uninterestedly, some pororo characters bath toys, robocar poli figurines and tayo the little bus cars.

he was already begging jinwoo and myungjun to open the boxes of toys as soon as they were unwrapped, wanting to play with all of them immediately. they help him pull each of them out, leaving him to play on the living room floor as they did their _own_ gift exchange, opening the gifts they had gotten one another.

myungjun had gotten jinwoo a camera, a proper photography camera which he could use to take photos of everything rather than always using his cellphone; which wasn’t a _bad_ thing, jinwoo liked using his phone. it was a gift he loved, though, because he’d been wanting to buy himself a _proper_ camera for a while now, putting it off because i wasn’t something he _needed_ ; and things like paying the bills and paying for groceries were evidently more important.

aside from the shoes and clothes myungjun had been eyeing for a while from his favourite store that jinwoo had bought him, he’d also put a spare key to his and sanha’s place in a tiny box. it was more symbolic than anything, myungjun already _had_ a spare key to their place, this one was an invitation more so. jinwoo wanted to ask myungjun to move in, it was something they’d been talking about for a while, and he figured it was about time he finally make it a serious option.

when myungjun had opened the box, all furrowed eyebrows and a confused expression, jinwoo had explained. his eyes had filled with tears, jinwoo was hopeful they were tears of happiness, and myungjun had thrown his arms around his neck, nodding eagerly because, “of course i’ll move in, jinjin, i’d _love_ to.”

sanha came over, then, squeezing his way in between their hug and settling himself on both of their laps, innocently questioning the situation, “why are you crying, mj?”

he wiped tears from myungjun’s face with his thumbs, wrapping his small arms tightly around his neck, “don’t cry, mj.”

the act only really made myungjun cry more, and jinwoo wraps his arms carefully around both his son and his boyfriend, “i love you both so much. this is the _best_ christmas because i’m with with my two most favourite people.”

sanha laughs, pressing a kiss to jinwoo’s cheek gently with a smile, “love you too, appa,” he mumbles.

“and love you, mj.”

“i love you both a lot, too,” myungjun replies with a wide smile.

the three sit on the floor of the living room playing with sanha’s new toys for a while, only until they’re making breakfast together and later cuddling up on the couch to watch a movie. the three are a small family of their own, and though they may not know it yet, they’ll be together for a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> all of the toys mentioned are somewhere online bc i honestly cried looking @ kids toys for ideas bc all of the ones i found were so so so cute. i need little cousins to buy gifts for or something i'm crying. 
> 
> hmu on tumblr @lee-dongminhyuk :')


End file.
